


Making It Harder on Herself

by BARALAIKA



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Breastfeeding, F/M, Intersex, Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Kainé feeds Nier. Ow, my heart. Prompted.





	Making It Harder on Herself

“Ugh. You’re so fucking messy. C’mon, you can do better than that,” Kainé whispers. She tightens her grip around Nier’s bulky shoulders and hefts him closer to her, curling her body deeper into his. There’s a scowl on her brow but she doesn’t really mean it; it means they can be close and that’s enough for her. She wipes at his face to clear the slobber and milk, then wipes it on him in return.

_His tits are way bigger than mine_ , she thinks.  _What kind of shitsack god would allow that?_

The thought of getting to suck on them is deeply distracting. That’s not all that gets her running, though; he’s grunting and slurping, detaching with a smack so he can breathe properly every now and then before going back in for another go. He drains her of milk so lovingly, his hands so gentle on her body that it makes her heart ache and leaves her feeling so guilty that she wants to ream his ass until he cries.

_He doesn’t deserve me_ , Kainé admits to herself.  _He deserves someone…_  
 _  
 **Kinder? Prettier? Less of a cunt? Ha! Like that’s ever gonna happen.**_

She doesn’t answer Tyrann. Instead, she pulls Nier off of her tit.

“Hey. Time to switch,” she says, gaze flat as always but eyes softer. It’s as close as she’s ever been to seeming nurturing.

“Oh. Y-yeah.”

Nier turns over and looks away to stifle a burp. He smells of milk and sweat, but she kind of likes it. When he settles into her lap, he puts a little bit too much weight on her balls and she hisses; he stammers apologetically and moves down her thigh but part of her wants him to do more to her.

He suckles on Kainé, nuzzled close to her. Each pull of his mouth yields warm, sweet milk and this time, he’s careful with it. More ends up down his throat than down his front, which is a marked improvement. She’s stupid to do it, but she strokes his platinum hair, letting her mind wander to better things. Kissing him. Fucking him. Being this close… always,

**_You’re just making this harder on yourself._ **

 


End file.
